


Rickyl Crack Taken Seriously

by FoxyEgg



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (putting it nicely even tho he's a fictional character), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Kinda, Ladies like Daryl, M/M, Multi-Shot, Porn with some plot, Some Humor, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Rick, i like me a healthy relationship :), if you get what I mean, it's a bit more than implied tho, like it's kinda taken seriously, like once, more than less implied bottom rick, o yeah Rick's hung and Daryl isn't so much, okay I'll shut up I love tagging, prison era, some dirty talk, some masturbation too, they still love each other and are extremely happy with each other no matter dick size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Just a porn fic with some plot.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. 👀

**Author's Note:**

> Crack taken moderately seriously.

The concrete floor was cold. Night was settling in and the room was dark, only a line of moonlight streamed in from a small window set high on the wall to Daryl’s right.

Rick gently, _oh so gently_ , pulled his foreskin back on his mostly-hard dick, kissing Daryl’s tip. Daryl arched his back off of the cold ground, his jaw dropping as hot warmth surrounds his cock. Rick trailed his tongue up his shaft, swirling around his tongue around the head. He lapped at the slit, taking Daryl back into his mouth. Daryl wasn’t anything to write home about, his words, but he fit snugly in Rick’s mouth, not choking Rick but fitting nicely on his tongue.

Daryl would have been embarrassed like usual if he wasn’t being surrounded in a steaming hot blanket of pleasure. Daryl put his hand in Rick’s curly hair, but pulled it back quickly. Rick sucked, his tongue pressing on the bottom of Daryl’s cock as he met Daryl’s eyes. Rick reached for Daryl’s wrist, taking it and placing it in his hair, smiling around Daryl’s cock. Rick held Daryl’s hips as he wrapped his other hand around Rick’s head, practically holding the back of his neck. 

Rick played with Daryl’s cock for a bit, sucking, circling Daryl’s cock head, lathering Daryl’s balls with his tongue. Daryl hummed, running a hand through dark curls as his heart beat harder. 

“Fuck, Rick,” he moaned.

Rick hummed, watching as Daryl’s face twisted in pleasure. 

“Mmm, fuck.”

Rick sucked and pressed his tongue in a particular spot, making Daryl thrust weakly into Rick’s mouth, jostling Rick’s head.

“Jesus! ‘M sorry, Christ,” Daryl apologized. He pulled his hands back and gritted his teeth.

“Daryl,” Rick said, pulling off of Daryl. “It’s fine. Common.”

“Rick but I-” he cut himself off with a long, drawn out moan that made Rick slip a finger into Daryl’s mouth as he swallowed Daryl down.

Daryl collected spit around Rick’s fingers, wetting them and running his tongue around them. Rick slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of Daryl’s mouth until they started to prune. Once he took them out, he massaged Daryl’s hole, getting the tight ring of muscle to relax before pushing in. Daryl sighed, his hole clenching around the digit. 

“Fuck,” he said breathily.

Daryl’s hips were rocking into Rick’s mouth gently, his fingers threading through Rick’s hair. Daryl was letting out small gasps and wavering moans. Arching his back, Daryl threw his head back as he rocked into Rick’s mouth, holding the back of his neck. Rick was smiling as he curled his finger, massaging into Daryl’s prostate. Sighing, Daryl shivered, spreading his legs. Rick ran his thumb over Daryl’s perineum, tracing the pink rim stretched around his finger. 

“More, please,” Daryl gasped out, rubbing Rick’s hair.

Rick nodded the best he could, pulling off of Daryl to wet his other fingers. He slowly eased his fingers into Daryl, who was sighing and arching into Rick’s hand. His hole was twitching around Rick’s fingers, loosening with each movement until a third finger could be fit. Then a fourth. The prep with the fourth finger was quick because Daryl was wiggling and practically mewling too much for Rick to even think about more teasing. 

Rick pulled his fingers out of Daryl with a pop, the sudden emptiness making Daryl goan and slightly curl in on himself. Rick turned Daryl’s hips so one thigh was laying on the ground and the other was in the air. This position would impede his ability to fuck into Daryl’s prostate, but it would be so worth it. Rick had come prepared. Taking out a small, clear container of lube, Rick snapped the cap off. Daryl snatched the container away with narrowed eyes. 

“Lemme,” he said.

Rick nodded, eyes slightly wide. Daryl’s never forward about anything, always dodging around asking for things. Daryl let the lube fall onto Rick’s dick before setting the small container down to slather the red length with the clear liquid. Rick hummed, hips twitching and trying to follow the slow pull of Daryl’s warm hands. Giving the head a small squeeze, Daryl pulled Rick with a hand on his hip towards his hole. Rick, the gentleman he is, pushed into Daryl slowly, inching along to be easy on the man under him. Daryl let go of his balls that he had been holding once he felt like he wouldn’t bust from the feeling of Rick pushing into him because _holy shit_.

Rick panted, “breath, Darlin’.”

Daryl had forgotten, as always. Rick was softly rubbing his thigh soothingly, his other hand finding it’s way to Daryl’s cock laying on his hip, slowly stroking it to give Daryl a little bit of friction. There was something so _preditorial_ about the fact that Daryl had only ever been open to Rick and Rick alone, no one else has or ever will see Daryl like this. 

Neither men would ever let the other go, and if Daryl didn’t know, he definitely knew after Rick had came between their stomachs and Rick had bit his earlobe, saying, “I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you from me.” It would have been utterly terrifying if the sentiment wasn’t reciprocated. Daryl had busted inside of Rick right after Rick had said that and now, Rick knows another thing Daryl likes: being aggressively protected. There is, of course, a limit to that, same with being taken care of and scratching, the first two being specifically limited to sexual situations and the scratching only being light because, _duh_ , Daryl doesn’t particularly like being hurt by others.

“I think I want to go slow today,” Rick said.

He wasn’t moving yet but was happy to just continue kissing Daryl’s knee as the other controlled his breathing and adjusted to the stretch. If Rick wanted to go slow the damnit they would fuck like snails. Sometimes they would go fast, sometimes they would edge each other, sometimes there wasn’t even penetration, sometimes one would come and the other wouldn’t, sometimes there was _only_ penetration. There was still so much they wanted to explore, but this was still new, so they kept it pretty vanilla.

Their first time was full of grabby hands and stumbling, awkward pauses and pokey toes, Daryl even had a minor breakdown when he thought Rick was disappointed in his size. Rick was… Uh, large would be putting it lightly. “Fucking hung,” is what Daryl had practically yelled. They were very happy with each other, there were still some tears that nearly fell and there were still reassuring words and looks sent. Daryl could top, _he definitely could top_ , it was so in his skill set. Even that first time was hard for him though. Which is perfectly okay, they had talked beforehand and Rick had explained to Daryl that, no, you don’t need a “monster cock” (again, as Daryl had so eloquently put it) to fuck someone well, Daryl could do just as good as Rick did.

Daryl was poking his thigh and Rick dipped down to leave kisses on his thigh, humming questionably.

“Ya’ can move,” Daryl said.

Rick hummed, nodding as he stopped stroking to cup over Daryl’s cock, slowly pulling out and pushing in. Daryl sighed in what was almost relief, humming constantly and sucking his lips in. Rick pistoned his hips slowly, but began to speed up as time went on. He wasn’t going fast, but it was enough to satiate both Daryl and himself. Rick let go of Daryl’s leg, allowing it to fall and for him to roll onto his back, spreading his legs around Rick’s waist.

“Hng, Rick, fuckin’ hell,” Daryl moaned, sounding strangled. 

Daryl brought his hands down to Rick, massaging his sides and squeezing Rick’s cheeks, feeling how the muscles rippled with each thrust. Daryl was slowly shifting on the floor, arching and biting his lip to only half-heartedly muffle his moans and sighs. Daryl could be quiet, but Rick loved hearing him, that’s why they were fucking in a dark, cold room instead of on a bed, no need to scar Carl or- well- the rest of the group as well and also out themselves. This, again, was pretty new, they were not keen on telling anyone _just yet_.

Rick shifted slightly, fucking closer to Daryl’s prostate, brushing it and bumping into it. Daryl’s moans got louder and more vulgar.

“Goddamn,” he moaned. “Fuck yea’, Rail me, fuck my hole, mmm, shit.”

Rick had goosebumps as a shiver wracked his body, yes, more of that.

“Fu-u-uu-ck me! Shit. . . Fuck you feel so good,” he took a second to breath sharply, “yea’, yea’ just like that. Oh, right there, right fuckin’ there.”

“Fuck, Sweetheart,” Rick breathily whispered. “‘M gonna come.”

“Yea’, yea’, yea’, make me yer’s. God _damn_!”

Panting like a dog, Daryl moaned and threaded his fingers through Rick’s hair and laid a hand on his hip, arching off of the ground and having an honest to God full body shake. Thighs squeezing Rick’s hips, Daryl reached down to his own dick, going to jerk himself before Rick slapped it away, taking Daryl’s cock in his own hand. Daryl practically growled, his hand grabbing onto his own thigh and squeezing, rubbing it as he tried to ground himself from floating up to cloud nine.

“Gonna,” was all Rick said, clenching his teeth.

Rick added more pressure to his strokes, twisting his wrist at Daryl’s head a few times before Daryl let out a long groan, his hole rippling around Rick as he thrusted into Rick’s hand white steaks falling onto Rick’s hand and Daryl’s stomach. He held onto Rick’s wrist to keep Rick from letting go as he rocked through his orgasm. Rick smiled, his jaw dropping as he let out a broken groan of his own, coming into Daryl as he held Daryl’s hips flush to his pelvis.

Daryl dropped first, going boneless on the ground. Rick let go of Daryl’s cock and laid down on his chest, burying his head into Daryl’s neck in post-orgasm bliss. Once Daryl’s come started to dry and they got uncomfortable, Daryl kissed Rick’s hair, reaching over to their pile of clothes to find a rag. It’s not the red rag Daryl uses to clean his sweaty face on hot days and clean his crossbow and the bolts, it’s the dedicated come rag he cleans everyday and specifically uses to mop up his and/or Rick’s jizz.

“Get up, man,” Daryl said, smiling as Rick grumbled and nuzzled into his neck.

Daryl grabbed a water bottle and used it to wet the washcloth. Rick lazily pulled himself off of Daryl, slipping his cock out of Daryl’s hole. Both men paused and breathily moaned. Daryl wiped himself up, then wiped Rick’s cock. 

Rick huffed and grumbled a, “Darlin’, I love ya’, but fuck off.”

Rick grabbed a bit more lube and worked on cleaning Daryl’s hole. They figured out damn quick that Daryl would rather go through overstimulation than have come dripping out of his ass. He cleaned the come out and then ran the washcloth gently over Daryl’s twitching hole to clean the leftover come and lube.

What the two didn’t know, though, a person had seen some of their fun.


	2. "Who'd Ya' Fucc?"

Carol was giving him looks. They weren’t like  _ death-to-you-and-your-family _ looks, it was just a weird new look. It was giving Daryl the creeps. Finally she walked up to him once Hershel and Rick left him alone.

“Daryl,” she said, sitting down next to him with her fingers twisted in front of her on the table. Immediately worried at the fact Carol didn’t call him Pookie, he snapped his gaze up from his food to her. “Who’d you fuck?”

Daryl’s world broke. “What?”, he asked.

“Jenny says she saw you with someone, she doesn’t know who, so I’m coming to ask you. Who’d you fuck? I want to meet her.”

_ Her?! Oh no _ .

“Eh?”, he just made a noise, all he could  _ do  _ was make a noise.

“Anyone who can make you open up like that deserves a metal,” she laughed. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

Innuendo aside,  _ girl _ ?! Rick and he had agreed to not say anything until they were both ready, hell,  _ he wasn’t ready yet _ ! “I… Uh.”

“Being quiet, huh? Lemme guess.” Daryl definitely  _ did not want her to guess _ . “Lizzy? Macey? Emma? Makenna? Juley?” All got a shake of Daryl’s head. “I’ve seen Hanna making eyes at you.” Daryl shook his head hard enough to give himself whiplash.

He shot up, practically running away as Carol reported to the other Woodbury ladies about how he was running away, literally pointing him out as he made a break of the fence. He grabbed Rick away from Carl with a shout of, “sorry, kid!” He skittered to a watchtower, Rick in tow.

“Rick, ‘m sorry, Jesus ‘m so sorry,” he rambled, letting go of Rick so suddenly that Rick nearly fell. Daryl was making tight circles, pacing on the concrete floor.

“Darlin’,” Rick tried.

“Sweetheart,” he did again.

“Jesus Christ, Daryl!”

Daryl skidded to a halt, looking up at Rick.

“What’s going on?”, Rick asked, looking around before putting a hand on Daryl’s cheek, soothingly rubbing the flushed skin.

“Carol, uh, Carol had been givin’ me these looks. Didn’t know what they meant, ya’ know?” Rick nodded. “She came up ta’ me n’ asked, “who’d cha’ fuck?” Rick, someone saw us. They don’t know it’s ya’ but they know it’s me n’ they’ gonna find out, ‘m sorry-”

“No,” Rick said. “I was the one who asked you to go in there, ‘s not your fault. You’re okay. Who saw? Or do you not know?” Rick pulled Daryl in, curling his arms around the archer’s back in a warm hug.

“Sum’ Jenny lady ‘s what Carol said,” Daryl answered into Rick’s chest. It was the best possible place to be.

“I wanted to let you know a bit ago that you can tell people, I’m fine with that. It’s still okay if you don’t want to, we’re going as fast as you want to,” Rick said.

Daryl snapped his eyes up,  _ Rick’s okay with people knowin’ he’s datin’ a redneck asshole _ ?

Daryl kissed Rick’s neck and snuggled into the skin behind Rick’s earlobe, having a ghost of a smile.

“‘M not ready but… I think ‘m close,” Daryl mumbled.

Rick nodded, a broad smile slapping itself on his face. “Hey,” Rick said quietly, “wanna go on a run?”

Daryl nodded with a devious smirk.

“Hell yea’.”


	3. Carl is a Good Boy :D

That “run” consisted of a blowjob.

Rick had hummed around Daryl and Daryl had exploded. Daryl massaged into Rick’s prostate as Rick jerked off and his come landed on Daryl’s face and in his hair, cleanup was a bitch. That orgasm wiped away the terrifying fact that someone knows what his moaning sounds like.

They were able to collect some food and water, a pack of lighters (thank God), menstral items, toilet paper (fuck, Rick could just moan in extacy from that), condoms, lube (you know, the esentials), some clothing, blankets, and soap. All in all, it was a fantastic run because both men came. Oh yeah they also got a shit ton of important shit, you know, that too. They’d be set for a while when it came to food, also, lube. They’d give this lube to someone who needs it, they have one hell of a stash.

Daryl got sweaty palms immediately as he saw the prison gates.

“Fuck,” he grumbled out, burrying his face into his hands.

Rick laughed in an understanding way. “Shit, sorry, Darlin’. I completely forgot.”

Daryl yelled into his palms before cooling down and saying, “I did too.”

Rick patted his shoulder to show his condolences. Once they hopped out of the truck they used to drive to and from the prison, Glenn ran up to them, asking what they got. If it was anyone else he would be yelling about how they needed to let the counsel know they were leaving, but you know, it was  _ Daryl and Rick _ , you just don’t do that to them. Catcalls sounded from up above. A group of ladies (one of which was Carol, though she was just grinning maniacally) were whistling and whooping on the catwalk. Glenn was confused and Daryl deflated. Rick patted his shoulder in a bro’ manor but he lingered slightly for Daryl’s sake.

“We got a nice amount of things,” Rick said to Glenn, opening the doors and the tailgate.

Rick handed Daryl a few loads of bags and shopping baskets to bring to the doors. The ladies whooped louder as the bag started to get heavy and he had to actually use his muscles. This was painful. Glenn was confused, Rick was apologetic but slightly amused, and Carol was practically cackling. Daryl rushed inside, being followed by the murder of ladies. He threw the iems down on a table with a loud clunk and practically ran away.

______________________________________

No one followed him onto the roof unless they wanted to die. Or if they were Rick.

“Hey, Sweets,” Rick greeted, sitting down next to Daryl. “Are you okay?”

Daryl grumbled a, “no.” He sat up a bit straighter and turned to look at Rick. “I don’t like these people anymore.”

Rick laughed. “You liked them?”

“Just Carol,” Daryl answered. 

Rick nodded, humming. “They would stop if you gave them an answer.”

Daryl chuckled. “This yer’ big way ta’ get me ta’ let chu’ kiss me whenever ya’ want?”

Rick sent him a playful look. “Yeah, definitely.”

“I dunno. ‘Gain, ‘m gonna, ‘s just hard,” Daryl said, leaning into Rick.

Rick nodded. “‘Course. We’re going as fast as you want.”

Daryl nipped at Rick’s jaw, kissing and licking his way down Rick’s body to his hips. Looking up at Rick for permission as he hovered over Rick’s belt. Rick nodded, of course he did. Horny bastard.

Taking Rick out, Daryl laid down on his stomach between Rick’s legs. Taking Rick’s cock in his hands, Daryl held him by his root and his tip, licking delicate stripes up the shaft. Rick leaned back on his hands, smiling contentedly. Daryl didn’t often suck him, but when he did, it was heaven. Daryl wasn’t particularly skilled, a side effect of not doing it that much, but it was Daryl, Rick found more than enough pleasure in that one fact.

Rick wouldn’t last long, he never did when he saw his dick slowly sinking into Daryl’s mouth with said man’s lips wrapped tightly around his shaft. Rick nudged his leg down under Daryl’s tummy, shimmying it down until Daryl’s hard erection was pressed against his ankle. Daryl scooted forward, still sucking Rick as he got into a better position with his hard cock squashed between Rick’s calf and his pelvis. Daryl rutted onto Rick’s leg and sucked on Rick, taking whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth into his hand, fingers dancing and stroking.

Rick tried to pull Daryl back when he felt the growing pressure in his gut, but Daryl fought it and sucked as hard as he could. Daryl dragged a long moan out of Rick as his stomach tensed and twitched, fighting the urge to snap his hips forward as he came down Daryl’s throat. Rick pressed his shin into Daryl once his brain turned back on, basically giving him permission to rut into his leg as much as he wanted. Daryl pushed and pulled his cock up and down Rick’s calf, getting the friction he dearly wanted. It’s been a while since he’s come in his pants, which is a weird thing to think.

Pressing harder, Daryl’s thrusts turned shorter and faster until his hips twitched, warmth spreading through his limbs making him drop. His face dug into Rick’s hip as he slowly, but not really surely, recovered from coming. 

Rick sang, “clean up, clean up,” as he dipped a finger into Daryl’s pants and swiped the come on Daryl’s soft cock away with a finger and fed it to Daryl. It isn’t much different from Rick’s, but Rick’s is definitely more alluring because it’s Rick’s,  _ duh _ . Daryl just went with it thinking,  _ this is fine _ .

“Shower?”, Rick proposed, holding a hand out of Daryl to take.

Daryl let Rick help him up (not that he really needed it, it was just an obvious excuse to hold Daryl’s hand) and nodded. They definitely would fuck more, age doesn’t affect their hornyness at  _ all _ .

They walked the long way to the showers, those ladies could just appear out of nowhere, you never know. The showers didn’t have any privacy, but that was just kind of life now, usually you saw people fucking, honestly. Now with all of the Woodbury folk (or fucks depending on how you feel about them right now), you hear moans and groans all the damn time. Turn a corner? Someone’s fucking on a wall. Walk in the tombs at midnight to satiate your worry? Someone’s getting blown. Go to the toolshed? Someone’s getting DPed on a workbench. They should have been more careful, Daryl and Rick knew, but you know, they’ll deal with this like they have everything else.

Rick took it this time in the steamy showers with a bench leaned against the door to keep out unwanted visitors. Daryl had to psych himself up before he stuck his cock in Rick. Rick always had to smile at him and nuzzle his dick before Daryl was like, “okay, yea’ I’ll do it.” Rick loved it, Daryl loved it, everything was good.

Until they stepped out. The murder was there, staring at Daryl (and partially at Rick) as they walked around in towels to their cells. It was the embodiment of pain.

“Jesus,” Rick breathed out after they escaped to each other's cells to get clothes. “That sucked.”

“Puttin’ it a bit light there,” Daryl growled.

“Think they heard us?”, Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, “nah, yer’ not that loud ‘n ’m not either.”

Rick looked at Daryl with his brows raised. “You sure were loud last night though.”

Daryl puffed out his chest. “Doesn’t count ‘cause I was bottomin’.”

Rick hummed, nodding along as he dug through a basket in the corner of his room, taking out a nice, unopened box of crossbow bolts.

“Got these in a shop,” Rick said, handing the bolts to Daryl.

Daryl opened it and studied the bolts, bending them to see if they were flimsy and would break, they didn’t. “Nice find, good quality.” Daryl looked over at Rick, seeing the expecting expression. Spoiled little shit. Daryl leaned over, kissing his cheek. “Happy?”

“Yes,” Rick said, “very much so.”

“‘M takin’ watch tonight, yea’?”

Rick nodded humming, “yeah, sounds good. When will you be back?”

“‘Round one er’ so.” AM, one AM. His shift started after dinner, so around six PM.

“Need me to come?”, Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, “should be able ta’ take this one. Probably won’t die.”

Rick scoffed. “ _ Probably _ .”

“Think ‘m gonna go huntin’. Can take Carl with if ya’ want.”

Rick smiled as he grabbed a book from the basket where he got the bolts from. 

“Sure. You know, if he wants to. No doubt he does.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. Carl was popular because he was close to the family (because that’s what they were, a good, close family) and the little shit had told the other kids that Daryl would teach him how to hunt, so all of the other boys and girls kept on trying to get Daryl to take them with. Of course Carl knew this would happen, it’s why he brought it up.

Daryl sauntered over to where Carl was talking in a group, probably gushing about how amazing Rick is or something. He snagged Carl’s arm without warning and said, “this is a sorry fer’ ya’ havin’ ta’ do the gradenin’ yesterday.”

“Huh? Oh, Daryl. Gonna teach me to hunt yet?”, Carl asked, trying to be sassy.

“Yea’, I am. Yer’ Dad said ‘s fine.” If it was any other kid, he would have told them to listen to everything he said, but Daryl knew that Carl would. The kid’s been on the road before, he knows.

Carl lit up. “Really? No more gardening for me?”

“Nope,” Daryl deadpanned. “Yer’ still gonna garden. Yer’ jus’ gonna learn ta’ hunt ‘n track.”

The walk out of the yard and into the woods was filled with Carl chatting up a storm about whoever and whatever he could think of. 

The ladies hadn’t been around since Rick and he had taken that shower (they didn’t really shower, they just fucked until the water got cold), so thank God for that. He expected they would be following him everywhere to make him suffer more. He thought back to what Rick said, that they would stop if they got an answer. They would, right? Yeah, they would realize he was taken (and pretty fucking gay) and would leave him alone. Daryl kind of likes the thought. They wouldn’t have to kiss in secret, they wouldn’t have to pass each other in dark corridors and send each other even darker promises. That thought seems to be even more and even more delicious. 

_ Only problem is. . .  _ He looked over at Carl who was chatting away, not knowing of Daryl’s thoughts.  _ Carl, he might not like that. _

This would be the perfect time to tell him, alone, space for Carl to scream and punch him and then go back to the prison and act like nothing ever happened. It would be now or never, honestly. But what  _ if  _ Carl wouldn’t like it? What if it was Daryl’s fault that Carl shuns his dad? Shit. Daryl took a breath finding a trail.

“Carl,” he said, the kid quieting down to look at what Daryl found.

It was a hoof print, deer, either a youngin or a doe. They would follow this.

“Show me where the rest is,” Daryl said to Carl, pointing ahead.

Carl nodded, his nose sticking to the ground.  _ Now or never _ .

“Ya’ know how me ‘n yer’ dad are close?”  _ Seriously,  _ **_that’s_ ** _ how you start it _ ?

“Yeah,” Carl said, nodding. He was only half paying attention to Daryl.

_ No, it wouldn't be a good thing to bring up his Mom and compare it to their relationship, you dumbass.  _ “Ya’ know how we spend a lotta’ time together?”

Carl squinted, sending Daryl a confused look. “Yeah? What are ya’ sayin’?”

“ _ You _ ‘n  _ saying _ . Don’t go all redneck on me, ya’ll never escape it.” Carl laughed. “We’re kinda. . . Like Ty and Karen.”

Carl paused, looking up at Daryl. “You’re dating?”

“Wouldn’t put it that way,” Daryl mumbled, walking ahead of Carl to continue following the trail.  _ Abort, abort, abort, abort _ !

Carl rushed to follow him. He was looking to the sky, thinking.

“That’s fine.”

Daryl furrowed his brows. “Ya’ pullin’ mah’ leg?”

Carl shook his head. “Nah, you’re cool, Dad’s more relaxed with you, you love him, he loves you, you’ll never hurt him.”

_ Wisdom _ .  _ Pure wisdom _ . “Damn, thought ya’ would castrate me.”

Carl furrowed his brows. “Castrate? What’s that?”

“Nothin’, don’t mind it.” Daryl paused. “Yer’  _ really  _ fine with it?”

Carl poked out his bottom lip, nodding with his brows raised. “Yeah, I’m not my dad’s keeper.” He curled his lip, “ewwwww, you and my dad kiss!”

“Yer’ a child. A literal four year old,” Daryl said. “‘Course we kiss. Get all smoochy ‘n shit, all lovey dovey.” Daryl kissed into the sky mockingly.

Carl had a full body shiver. “Ew.” He explained, “not because you’re a guy and he’s a guy, it’s like, my dad’s business, it’s grody.”

Daryl shook his head. “Don’t say anythin’, don’t know if I want that goin’ ‘round yet.”

“But you’re going to eventually, right?”, Carl asked. Daryl nodded.

_ Yea’, yea’ I’m gonna do it _ , Daryl thought. They followed the trail in silence for a bit further.

“I guess I know who you were moaning with though,” Carl said.

“What?”

______________________________________

They came back with that doe and three rabbits, a pretty good day if you ask them. Carl got a slap bottom in bed though because  _ oof that was embarrassing _ . He took it well, though, extremely well. Step one is complete, telling Carl . Step two is now in process, ready himself.

He was sitting in a guard tower, looking out for anything dangerous. It had been around three hours, dinner was great, Carol had magical food powers. Carl was smiling at Daryl as he sat down next to Rick, then he started making kissy faces and making his hands kiss, then it wasn’t as great. The murder of ladies were cooing at him and whistling as he ate, they especially liked when he licked his fingers clean.

Daryl felt pretty ready to tell people, he felt pretty good about it. He was still worried. He was 84% ready, 10% worry and 6% pain and suffering. Who’s he kidding? He’s 84% worry and 16% pain and suffering. Daryl bought his thumb up to his mouth, biting at it as he looked at the moon. It was pretty fucking dark out here and he was pretty fucking stressed so. . .

Looking around, he found nothing, no birds, no walkers, and no people. He set his crossbow down on a stool to his right, leaning against the wall. The concrete of the wall reached to about his hips, then it was a window, then more concrete bordering on the roof.

Daryl thought about Rick, taking his cock so good, licking him and loving him. He pulled his foreskin back, running his thumb over his slit. His hand flew fast as he jerked himself, jaw dropped and teeth biting into his bottom lip. Rick would be on his knees, but would be calling the shots, telling Daryl to fuck his mouth, to pull his hair, to hold still, he would come on Rick’s face and Rick would be licking it off, humming with half-lidded eyes.

“Ah, shit,” he moaned into the dark. “Mmm.”

He was alone, no point to be quiet. Was he alone? Pausing, he looked around.  _ Yes, I’m alone.  _ He got so close and then ripped himself back from the edge, forcing his hand to hold his root as he came back from the near-orgasm high. By the fourth time he had gone to the edge, he didn’t stop, he let himself come, groaning gutturally and rocking into his fist as he rolled through his orgasm.

Breathing out, he grabbed his rag, humming, “ _ clean up, clean up, everybody everywhere _ .”


	4. Oop

He was ready, **so** ready.

He had come last night via Rick being a God and was energized. This would be the day! Finally, these ladies would have their answer. Daryl basically shot up from his shitty little cot (Rick’s cot was much much better), calming himself before going to breakfast. Carl knew something was up, he was giving Daryl a raised eyebrow at which Daryl smiled at and winked. Carl knew, he definitely knew because he smiled back deviously, he knew what Daryl was up to. Rick was none the wiser. 

Carl agreed to garden without any complaints, even though he was talking to his friends when Rick asked. Rick was confused, but so grateful. Daryl spent the day acting like he wasn’t waiting for dinner. Dinner was when he would up and confess his love, others around them be damned. It wouldn’t be that romantic though, no big thing, it would be small, but enough for people to get the hint.

Daryl and Rick fucked in a watchtower Maggie and Glenn style. Rick and his fucking monster dick, Jesus, gonna tear Daryl in two eventually. But only after today. 

After today they would be able to kiss without having to be secretive, Rick could slap his ass without being questioned by others (yes), they could sleep side by side without being scared of being found in the morning. Daryl would be owned, people would know who he belongs to and who Rick belongs to.

That alone sounds really good.

Carl didn’t mention how Rick basically left him to do all of the work on the garden when Daryl pulled him away. Rick came back out with his hair more wild than normal, a small nip mark behind his ear, and was looking at Daryl like he hung the sun. Carl knew and he glared at Daryl for directly causing him to work more. He had called some of his friends over to help once he realized his dad was very occupied. This kids like, eleven and he acts like more of an adult than his father who’s doing his best to roleplay as a lovestruck teen. Carl didn’t mention anything but he did send a little jab with his elbow at Daryl’s side when he passed to leave.

Dinner, ah dinner. This day was going at a snail’s pace Daryl _swears_. Sitting down in his spot next to Rick, he was greeted by a hand being placed on his thigh by Rick. Daryl wasn’t going to make a big scene, that would be too much. So he just gently took Rick’s hand, placing their linked fingers on the table. Rick raised a brow but didn’t say anything, going back to feeding and chatting with Judith.

Carl was occasionally looking over from the table he was sitting at with his friends. He made a kissy face and got the attention of the other kids. Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes, flipping off Carl behind Rick’s back. Daryl turned back to his food and found Rick eating it with a grin. Daryl inhaled and exhaled, he’s dealing with two children right now. Scratch that statement of Carl being an adult, that was misjudged.

“Leave me some,” he said, shoving Rick slightly with a shoulder.

They did the one couple thing that Daryl swore he would never do: ate off of the same plate. Hey, earlier in his life he said he would never take it up the ass so who is he to tell the future? 

The food was gone extremely fast, both men inhaling it. Daryl grabbed the plate, delivering it to the bucket designated for dirty dishes to be cleaned. 

Daryl bent down behind Rick, saying quietly, “‘m going to bed, yea’?” 

Rick nodded, “sure. Which tower?” They would switch towers every time they bunk together.

“Naw, goin’ ta’ yer’ cell.”

Rick paused feeding Judith, looking back at Daryl with his head tilted. Daryl pressed a chaste kiss to Rick’s lips. Rick inhaled sharply against Daryl’s cheek as Daryl pulled back, rubbing Rick’s shoulder. Rick smiled, nodding. Daryl pressed another kiss to the side of Rick’s mouth before turning to walk to Rick’s cell.

Behind him he heard a yell of, “I fucking knew it,” from Michonne. Rick is definitely blushing hot red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a 15,000 word multi-shot that I had some fun writing. It's not really meant to be serious to be honest, just meant to be crack with moderate seriousness and two old men acting like horny teens. Hope you liked it???
> 
> Early Christmas present for you guys lol

**Author's Note:**

> You're all very lucky, I hardly ever write p r o n and when I do, I don't really share it. Merry (early) Christmas you fuks.


End file.
